Through Time
by Kalexico
Summary: Quinntana Week 2012, Day 7: Free Day. A glimpse at the supernatural life of Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez, as shown through their diary entries.


_****Quinntana Week 2012, Day 7: Free Day.****_

**A/N: This fic contains supernatural characters. Thank you **CheshireRyan** for your advice!**

* * *

><p>Dear Diary,<p>

yes, it's Santana. And yes, I'm alive (figure of speech). I know it's been a long time since I talked to you and I honestly can't believe I'm doing this again - writing a diary is so 19th century - but there's nobody I can tell this without losing face. The truth is, I met this totally annoying blonde chick. She's so arrogant and she does this weird thing with her eyebrow. I just can't stand her - she drives me up the wall and I've only met her once. She's a bartender and she's very good at her job, but she damn well knows it. I'm never going to that bar anymore. I mean, what's the point? It's not like they serve blood. Ignorant pricks...

* * *

><p><em>Hi!<em>

_So, normally I don't have much to say to you because I talk to you every day, but I've noticed something happening over and over again and I thought I'd share it with you. Remember that totally weird costumer I told you about, the beautiful girl with the permanently sour facial expression? She's always being mean and she acts like she's the queen of everything. Sometimes I'm convinced she just comes to the bar to annoy me. Every day, she says she's never coming here again, and then the next day she'll be at the door an hour before the bar opens. She barely drinks anything, she'll just sit there and stare at me. This has been going on for a few weeks now, which is why I decided to tell you now. I think I'll ask her what her deal is tomorrow._

* * *

><p>Dear Diary,<p>

Quinn told me she's a werewolf. I know, right? I totally didn't see that one coming. She was convinced that I wouldn't believe her, that I'd be convinced she needed help in the mental health department. I told her immediately that I believed her and she was so happy that she kind of kissed me to the floor and then we had the best sex ever, so I didn't get to tell her I'm a vampire. I'll do that tomorrow. One step at a time.

I know those tales about vampires and werewolves getting together and how there's a curse and all that jazz, but I don't believe any of it. Something bad would've happened already - we've been seeing each other for three months now. And anyway, Quinn can be annoying sometimes but the sex is fucking awesome. I'm not giving that up for some ridiculous curse that may or may not be true. Well, that's it for today, diary. I hear Quinn coming out of the shower so you know what I'm up to.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_Santana can be so ridiculous! You'd think that if someone lived for 500 years, they'd be smart enough to know that because they're a vampire, they can't have plastic surgery. Santana really wants a boob job. I'm not sure why - I love her tits - but she's got her mind set on it. She's investigating if witches really don't exist to help her out. When I asked her why she thought she could do this if it's pretty clear that a vampire's body can't change since they're DEAD, she told me that she keeps waiting for technogoly to improve. How can she not see that if regular people don't know vampires and werewolves exist, they won't busy themselves inventing technology to get them boob jobs?_

* * *

><p>Dear Diary,<p>

I finally have a doctor's appointment. I don't care what Quinn says, I'm going to do at least try this. I'm so excited!

_Babe, doctors are gonna cut you open and not find any blood. How will you explain that? And you can't alter your body anyway._

Oh, this is just great. Now Quinn's reading you? I'm off to find her diary, I know she keeps one. Payback's a bitch.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_I know Santana has been reading you. I am so sorry for that violation and I sincerely hope you will be okay. I know my girlfriend. I know what she's capable of. I'm sure you will survive. So, what's new? Santana and I are celebrating our 75 years together! _:D _I can't believe it's been 75 years since she stalked me at the bar. I can't believe I used to be a bartender. Anyway, I want to take her shopping for a nice dress, spend some quality time with her, but she refuses. She loves shopping - she has done it a few times, but not often - but there's the obvious problem that she has no reflection in the mirror and that quickly becomes obvious. I'm trying to get her to come with me and we'll just make sure she doesn't look suspicious, but she insists on breaking in at night and just leaving the money and a note. She tells me I should be proud of how honourable she is, and that she'd just steal her clothes when she was younger._

_But all of this doesn't matter to me much. Santana can be bitchy and annoying, but I love her to death - no pun intended. We've planned a small party, just us and our closest friends celebrating. I know we'll get asked about marriage, but it's a hassle with the birth certificates. Maybe I can get Santana to compel some people, but she says that manipulating the human mind has become harder and more exhausting over the years. She told me how people's brains changed and how much harder it is to get through than it used to be, back when humans were much simpler. But now their wiring has changed a lot, apparently. I wouldn't mind marrying her, but as long as we're together that's enough. I LOVE MY VAMPIRE!_

* * *

><p>Dear Diary,<p>

we've been together for 90 years now, but this still annoys the hell out of me. Quinn will be a total tease and so damn sexy, and she'll get me all worked up. She'll wear sexy lingerie, put on some music, totally seduce me. Then we have the best sex - a vampire and a werewolf together is a _lot_ of stamina, trust me on that - and then I hear it. Her stomach growls and she just has to act on her impulse. She gets so hungry she can't focus on anything but food and our sexytimes get interrupted. I hate having to finish myself off, and finding myself some human blood isn't always a comfort. Especially not in these times, when humans eat and drink so much crap you've got to look for ages to find someone who actually tastes good, and before you find them you have to taste so many bad ones.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_Aaaah! Santana asked me to marry her! She said she's been carefully selecting blood and training to compel people so we can get married, to celebrate our 100 years together! I'm so happy I don't know how to express my feelings! So lots of exclamation marks! I'm so happy! YAY! I, Quinn Fabray, the biggest baddest werewolf around, AM GETTING MARRIED!_

* * *

><p>Dear Diary,<p>

had I known Quinn would react so enthusiastically to a marriage, I would've asked her much sooner. Because damn, the sex we had afterwards? A-ma-zing. Totally worth the trouble of manipulating people's minds. The things she did to me - and then the positions? Holy fuck. She's got to work on hiding the fur on her ears, though. She manages to retract all the fur when she's transitioned back from wolf to human, but she always forgets the tips of her ears. I don't mind, it's cute as fuck, but when we go out people would give us weird looks. She's calling me in that sultry voice again, so I'll have to leave you. Wish me luck being a wife, forever at that!

_Babe, I promise I'll work on the fur if you promise to work on retracting your fangs entirely. _

Naturally, sweetheart.

_You need something? _

No. I just love you.

_You're cute. _

Am not.

_Are too. _

Why are we having this discussion in my diary? We're wasting valuable time we could be spending having sex.

_True. I'm putting your diary away. _


End file.
